Proposal
by HR always live on
Summary: Set and the end of Series 6. Mark proposes to Lexie and I'm going from there. Making it up as I go along, my favourite type of fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm re watching Grey's at the moment and am at the end of series six, where Mark proposed to Lexie. I didn't like how she just stood there and it was never mentioned again so I'm trying to fix that. Small chapter to start and there will be more if people like it.**

* * *

"Lex?"

She turned around, seeing Mark and hated the way her heart beat faster, just at his appearance. His low voice, the look in his eyes. The list of reasons her heart raced seemed to keep going up the longer she looked at him. "I'm still in love with you." Oh God, she thought to herself. She didn't know how much more her heart could take. "I tried not to be, but it didn't work. Sloan's gone. There is no baby. I want another chance. I'm in love with you Lexie."

She thought that for a moment, her heart might have stopped. Actually stopped working. She'd been longing to hear that from Mark for so long, and he chooses now? The day that she and Karev have officially become an item? "Mark, I…" God, how was it so hard to say this? "I have a boyfriend."

"I know." He sighed, eyes still burning into hers. "I'm telling you, you could have a husband." She froze. He couldn't possibly be serious could he? Mark watched her have absolutely no reaction at all. He waited for a few seconds but she was stunned into silence. So he walked away. At that moment Alex came back and put and arm around Lexie's shoulders.

"You ready to go?"

"Er, no," Lexie said. "Look, you go to Meredith's. I'll catch up. I have to… check on someone."

"Okay," ALex said, a slight frown on his face. "I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and left the hospital. Lexie stood still, wondering what on earth she was going to do. She had feelings for Mark, she knew she did and burying them by sleeping with Alex hadn't exactly made her feel better. If anything it made her feel worse. But things changed, and she was now in a relationship with him. Not just sex. What if she was in a relationship with the wrong man? No, that wasn't a what if, because if she were being honest with herself, she knew she was with the wrong man. The problem was she had no idea what to do about it. She was a mess. Mark asking her to marry him…? And he didn't even ask the question either. He just let her know that he was available if she chose him. That was not a proper proposal, in any way, shape or form. You didn't just tell a girl that "she could have a husband" if she wanted to. It was insane. Crazy. And yet… No she couldn't be considering it, could she?

"Are you okay?" She was drawn from her thoughts by a nurse she didn't recognise looking at her. "You've been standing there for twenty minutes, staring into space."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have somewhere I need to be." Lexie quickly left the hospital and headed to her car.

* * *

**More?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mark grumbled to himself as there was a knock on the door. He'd just been about to get in the shower. Instead, he pulled his jeans on and answered the door shirtless. To his relief and happiness he saw Lexie standing there. She seemed momentarily thrown by his lack of shirt but regained her composure quickly. "What the hell are you trying to do to me!"

"What do you mean?"

"You can have a husband if you want?" Lexie said, quoting him. "Firstly, if you're not serious that isn't funny. Secondly…"

"I was serious," he interrupted, trying to speak calmly. "Do you want to come in or keep shouting at me on my doorstep?" Lexie paused and then stepped into his flat, ignoring the fact his eyes on her felt like spotlights. "Secondly?" Mark prompted.

"Er…" Lexie couldn't seem to stay angry when he looked at her like that. With so much want and passion that her thoughts became all jumbled and confused. Then she remembered how she'd felt when he told her those things. "Secondly, how dare you. How dare you propose to me like that? Nothing romantic, nothing special, just in the hallway of a hospital. Where we work! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I miss you," he said honestly. "I can't bear to see you slipping away from me. I don't want to sleep with every woman I come across. I want you. No one else." She felt her breath catch at that, hating what this man did to her just with his voice. "And you came here tonight," Mark said slowly. "Which makes me think… you might have feelings for me too. Otherwise, why are you here?"

Lexie paused, debating what to say to that. Of course she loved him. Deeply. But she wasn't sure she was ready to admit that. Staying away from him after those wonderful things he'd said to her was intolerable. Simply put, she'd had to see him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as if knowing the internal struggle she was having. He didn't say a word. Instead he closed the gap between them and kissed her hard. He held her close and her hands drifted down his back. His bare back, skin so tempting as his mouth joined hers. His fingers worked their way under her shirt and that sent a message to her brain. Backing away she murmured, "stop."

"Why?" he asked still holding her. From the way she'd responded to him, he knew she wanted him.

"Mark, I'm not a cheater. I have to deal with Alex. I can't do this now." She was breathing heavily and her eyes were sparkling with what they'd just shared and he smiled, pleased to have had this effect on her. He kissed her again, this time slow and lingering. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"You're not coming back here?"

"No, Mark. I'm not," she said quickly, finding it both irritating and charming they way he was smiling at her. "I'm going to think about what you said, and I'm going to sleep in my own bed. Alone," she added at the unspoken question.

"In a minute." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her passionately once more. She didn't object, rather enjoying the unexpected kiss. In fact, she could stay here all night long.

"No, I really have to go," she said, pulling away from him quickly. "If I don't, I'll just stay here all night."

"That sounds like a plan," Mark said.

"Shut up." Lexie turned around and quickly left, knowing that if she stayed there any longer her resolve would vanish into the atmosphere of longing and want. Mark stood watching the door for a few minutes without moving, deep in thought. Then he went back to have his shower. Better make it a cold one too.

* * *

**I know these are short chapters, but I can update quicker this way. Hope you liked this instalment, and thanks for the reviews so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I meant to update yesterday but life got in the way. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for all the reviews and story alerts.**

* * *

Lexie unlocked the front door feeling very uncomfortable as she went up the stairs. She was not looking forward to this conversation with Alex. Hoping he was still up, as she knew she wouldn't sleep until this was solved, she knocked and then opened his bedroom door. Sighing with relief, she saw that he was up, laying fully dressed on his bed and staring at the ceiling, beer in hand. He looked at her and seemed to read something in her face. "What?"

"I lied earlier," Lexie said. "I'm not over Mark. I can't keep this going with you. I'm sorry." It was blunt and short but she didn't want to draw it out.

"I knew you were lying," Alex said, returning to staring at the ceiling. "What the hell was I then? A distraction?"

He said it with such fury in his voice that Lexie winced in spite of herself. "Yes," she said, fighting to stay calm. "You were a distraction for Mark, and I distracted you from Izzie. We both know its true, and that it goes both ways."

"Get out," Alex said in a dead voice, not liking hearing Izzie's name in any context, especially when he was on his way to being dead drunk. Lexie didn't wait for another word and closed the door behind her. That had not been a particularly pleasant thing to do but she had known it was necessary. Back in her own room she took her jacket and jeans off before crawling into bed. Sleep was going to be hard to come by anyway, when all she wanted to do was have Mark pin her to the bed and kiss her and touch her in the way only he could. Thoughts like that were not helping her sleep, she thought as she turned over and forced her alert eyes closed, bringing this eventful day to a close.

* * *

Mark groaned as he heard a banging knocking at his door. Turning over he looked at the clock. Barely six, which meant something was wrong. Getting up wearing only his boxers he threw the door open, somewhat surprised to see a bedraggled (and sleep deprived he was pleased to note) Lexie standing there. A lock of her dyed blonde hair was escaping her ponytail and she looked impossibly young and incredibly desirable on his doorstep. He waited for her to say something and then realised she'd been thrown by his hardly dressed state, Smiling to himself he moved aside and she mentally gave herself a shake following him inside.

"No." Mark looked at her confused as she repeated her one word like a mantra she was forcing herself to say. "No."

"No what?"

"I can't marry you," she said. "Not like this and not this way. Its wrong. I'm not ready for marriage Mark, and I don't know when I will be. So I have to say no. To your terribly timed proposal."

"You came here at six a.m. just to break my hopes and my heart?" Mark asked. "Couldn't that have waited?"

"You're misunderstanding me," Lexie said, reminding herself to breathe properly in his presence. "I'm saying not now. You asked for a second chance last night. You said you missed me. I… love you." Her hazel eyes burned at him, entirely honest and no denial at all. "I miss you too. I want to be with you. But marriage? Not yet. I'm not saying never, I just…" she never finished her sentence. Her eyebrows flicked upwards as he didn't let her finish the sentence, interrupting her by kissing her thoroughly. He kept a hand on her waist, the other pulling her hair down and gripping it tightly as his tongue explored her well remembered mouth.

"You mean it?" he whispered, in between kisses. "You want to give us a shot?"

"Yes I mean it," she breathed, watching him, feeling giddy from such close proximity to the man she was so compelled and intoxicated by. He kissed her again for long seconds which slipped by into minutes. She felt completely aware that his hand was sliding under her shirt, across her waist and higher. This could get very dangerous very quickly. His lips left hers but only for the second it took to nod in the direction of the bedroom. "We're going to be late," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Good thing you're on my service this week then isn't it?" Mark said with a grin. "I don't think I mind you being late." She smiled at that logic, and revelled in the feeling as his arms held her tightly, dragging her to the bedroom. Yes, they were going to be very late indeed.

* * *

**Don't know if this has any more mileage in it but if the inspiration strikes, there will be more.**


End file.
